


Paternity

by VBokthersa



Category: The Authority
Genre: English, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Paternity, Violepatty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a first time father is undoubtedly a difficult experience, but wonderful at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

**Paternity**

By: Violepatty

Becoming a first time father is a little _way too_ hard, especially when your job from nine to five is saving the world, the galaxy and the multiverse from assholes with enough power to fuck up entire realities in less than ten minutes. But even then, is one of the best experiences in his life.

He really would not change every pile of dirty diapers for anything in the world, like he wouldn't change that little living lamp that arrives to ruin the sex night with his husband because she is “afraid to dream with monsters”. Though if he thinks about it, is everything his fault, because the little Jenny Quantum has already faced real monsters and she's not even three years old.

And speaking of the little pleasures in the life with his daughter, see her playing with the pocket universe that moves “The Carrier” is definitely one of the things he would think of if someone would induce him into his happy place.

Definitely, becoming a first time father is a kick in the ass, but he has grown accustomed to the kicks and the happiness that takes hold of his body when he listens to his name preceded by the word "dad", is something well worth a beating.


End file.
